


Stuck in this Timeline with You

by Cerberic_Recluse



Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, homestuck/undertale au
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, there will be mentions of buckets, there will be mentions of flowey, this shit is gonna get crazy confusing, will get more explicit down the road
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberic_Recluse/pseuds/Cerberic_Recluse
Summary: A Fleet Troll caught up in a world filled with humans and monsters. Kuvoos get's his wish of starting over. Too bad it's not quite how he pictured it.





	Stuck in this Timeline with You

Multiverses. Resets and diverging timelines. How he had heard of these things and never once batted an eye over them. But now, as the years began to drag on he began to lose purpose. The same old day after day became maddening. The traits that others had endeared in him becoming a nuisance to others. The further he drifted from friends the more he sought a way to escape what he thought would be a new beginning. Everyone was getting their happy ending, why not him?

Kuvoos’ crew was down to bare bones and he himself barely a Captain. His ship was lost somewhere beneath the waves outside the city. No first mate to confide in. Hell, the remaining Trolls with him weren't even willing soldiers anymore. Everyone had tasted enough blood and on this planet they had found a very rare thing. Peace. So when no other Troll saw reason to dwell on their misgivings it solidified his resolve.

The Transitioning came easy. Trolls already so similar in appearance to humans seemed to settle in faster than when Monsterkind surfaced. Monsters, the ever compassionate and welcoming race that they were, had even less issue. Besides, a race without their armada and less than a hundred strong was really no threat. 

Whether it was his own hubris or his never ending shame that came with the many failures he's had since landing here nearly three years back, Kuvoos was caught in a rut. A rut that lead him down a dark and questionable path. Pouring every moment he had into a project that was perhaps doomed to fail but he was given no other options, in his mind.

Together with Dr. Alphys they were able to create an object that could alter time. Much like how the Fallen Human could restart time in the underground. The device’s soul purpose meant for the Troll to travel back and mend the past. Perhaps save his people before the Great Disaster struck them. Perhaps travel further back and avoid ever landing on this planet all together.

Well, that was the plan he had told the good doctor. His words to her was he would go back in time, prevent the attack that resulted in the great loss of life. Restore those lost and… try again. 

But for what, to see his friend’s massacred, watch the horrified faces of those he loved as the world he wanted to call home watched him become a true monster? Or he could go back and stop it all from happening by avoiding his landing on the planet and moving on. And then what? Rejoin the Fleet? Become a member of a race hell-bent on complete control of the universe? 

So much bloodshed. It was doomed to repeat itself. So, instead of keeping his word he vowed to take a much different course. His people were happy here. They had picked up the pieces and moved on with their lives unlike him. He would be putting his vanity before his crew. Kuvoos, in a way, was jumping ship.

Deep underground, Mt. Ebott to be exact, Kuvoos huddled over the object he had been pouring his heart into. Adding the finishing touches to the so called time machine. With Monster-Troll technology, it made the impossible, possible. Harnessing a humans DETERMINATION with a Trolls infallible RAGE and FRUSTRATION, the object in question would just be dubbed the D BAND to save time. Inside the small, wrist watch like device was a bright red vial filled to the brim. Golden wires ran outwards and connected to bits of circuity that looked otherworldly. Some of it even looked organic. 

It only took some questionable tests and shady studies to finalize the prototype. That of which Kuvoos was more than willing to take the fall for. 

Alone, pondering within the empty, silent study Kuvoos mulled over his plans. Was it really right to do this? Would all the time and effort put into this project give him the results he was desperate for? Would it matter? As an outcast among all walks of life on this planet he had this one shot. 

"Done," he whispered softly to himself. Connecting the last bits of wire before sealing the circular lid in place. Completed it looked no more than a simple piece of metal and plastic. Meant to hug the wrist firmly, etched with symbols both Troll and Monster kind. The 'face' of the device much like a clocks but the symbols were odd. When Kuvoos took a closer look it was neither that of his kind or anything related to the underground.

Picking it up from its holder he carefully slid it onto his wrist. Admiring the sleek look and the high quality material. All those long nights toiling over this device seemed to be coming to an end. The foreign symbols faintly glowing as he ran his fingers over the lens that held the precious liquid inside.

WHAMP.

The first kick at the door had Kuvoos on his feet and effectively knocking the chair he had been sitting on onto the floor. 

WHAMP. 

Again the sound at the door and this time with voices, all hushed and concerned.  
"H-he's in there. B-but you don't have go and kick the door down I have a keycard!" Dr. Alphys' shaky voice was muffled behind the locked door. It sounded like she was already exasperated by her companion who was trying to break in.

"But it's good for dramatic effect!" Another voice of someone he recognized: Undyne.

"Here jus-... just let me," there was a soft beep of the door unlatching just as the third and final kick came. Now the combination of unlocking the door at the same time as Undyne's foot collided with the metal caused it to stall halfway through sliding open. Undyne, Alphys and surprisingly Papyrus' head all peeked through the busted door.

"Aha, found you!" The accusatory tone in Undyne’s voice put the troll on edge. Could his ruse be up so soon?

"I did not realize I was lost. Can I help you with something?" Kuvoos quickly slid the cuff of his sweater of the band to hide it from view. Making sure to tuck his hands into his sweater pockets right after. “I do not see the need to come busting down doors if you wished to find me. You have my number.”

“If it was a matter of getting’ in contact with you that wouldn’t have been the issue.” Behind them came the fourth and final member of this science bust. Sans, in all his omnipotent glory, stood with his hands in his pockets. His eyes boring into Kuvoos’ back while he spoke. “We’re here to stop something that shoulda never started. Now be a bud and put back that, uh, little dongle you got on your wrist back on the table.”

“Sans what are you doing here?” It was Alphys that spoke up first while the other two were trying to piece everything together. After all, one was there to bust down doors and the other was morale support. The collective trio managing to bumble their way through the door and surround the troll. There was no eagerness to fight but the tense was thick. Alphys hanging out closer to the back, the guilt plastered all over her face.

“Just thought I could lend a hand in stopping the whole collapse of time and space. No big deal.”

“Oh I get it.” Refusing to give the short skeleton even a glance over. Instead he stared at the trio: Undyne, Papyrus, Dr. Alphys. His cybernetic eyes glowing brighter as his rage grew. Gaze jumping from one to the other till he was staring down the little dino with a look that could kill. 

“Was it that you got cold feet, Doctor? Which is funny, considering you are reptilian and thus it really should not be a problem. We had a deal. An understanding. An understanding between creatures of science, wanting to expand our knowledge. But I see, just like everyone else you can’t be trusted.” 

“Please u-understand that I wanted to help! I-I really did! But the research… your studies, t-the experiments. You went too far. Y-you hurt so many…”

“Humans.” The troll pointed out. “I hurt humans. And only those that deserved it. But I never killed anyone which is why, from my standpoint, I do not see the issue here. But I suppose therein lies the problem. I do not quite fit in like the others. And I think you all know that too.”

“We don’t e-even know the extent of its abilities. We h-haven’t even t-t-tested it!” Alphys tried again to reach him. It only succeeded in him looking away and laughing at her meager efforts.

“If only you tried so hard before. Now, now that it is a big enough problem to affect you all then you come down here, swooping in to ‘help’ me.” Turning on his heels to face down the one monster he thought would understand him the most, Kuvoos gave him a chance to speak up. Staring into those apathetic, empty eye sockets. 

“If you weren’t so ready to beat everyone else up, including yourself, you woulda seen that we’ve been trying. But you’re too thick-skulled to see it. Even with those fancy eyes of yours. Impatient, unpredictable, bitter. It’ll get better.” Sans hoped to get through to him. But there was a look of determination on Kuvoos’ face that brought back terrible memories.

“That is funny coming from you. After everything we have been through. After everything I lost I would think you had the capacity to understand where I am coming from. I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else. But maybe… if you did not know me so well, things would be different? Could you learn to trust me again? Or, maybe the problem is this timeline. I can make things better.”

“Look, I get it. It hasn’t been easy for you. It’s hard, I know it is, but you gotta put all the bad things behind you. You don’t have to keep fighting and pushing everyone away. Do you think going back is going to fix everything? Would it be worth it? The possibility of only making things worse is pretty far up there too. Can you risk it?” There was judgement in Sans tone. A seriousness that was rarely seen and kept the other threes quietly watching. His stance was one ready for a quick reaction yet he masked it well behind a lucid demeanor. He was holding out hope that this wouldn’t get messy.

“We will have to see.” Kuvoos sighed heavily. If maybe, only maybe, they all meant these things they said he might have changed his mind. But everyone in this room was concerned for their own wellbeing, save perhaps Papyrus. They wanted to preserve their own happy endings, why wouldn’t he? 

In one smooth, fluid motion her withdrew his hands from his pockets and ran his thumb over the edge of the Band to activate it. In that split second he watched everyone in the room react as one. Undyne lunging from the doorway with the other two at her heels and Sans with his hand up ready to attack.

The world stood still all around him. Everyone but him frozen in time. At first he felt nothing and then a searing heat. It ran through his body like a grease fire but he endured it. Enduring it as it felt like his skin was melting off and his body felt like it was being violently squeezed around every inch. His head began to swim as the room melted away to nothingness. And, from that nothingness a single light formed. It was golden, star shaped. Instinct drove him to touch it and before him stood two text boxes.

RESTART or CONTINUE

Without an ounce of hesitation he touched Restart. The moments that followed he wouldn’t recall. Losing consciousness one moment and suddenly waking up face down in a snowbank. The world around him slowly coming into focus. And the first image he sees was that of a flower staring back at him with a forlorn expression with golden petals torn and ripped.

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuvoos: Troll, purpleblood standing at 8'4 with horns. Ex Church member. Ex Fleet Captain. Nerd. Blacksmith. Embittered. Hair monster. https://66.media.tumblr.com/e95f4597281d317a852adf70765ae3ce/tumblr_inline_p8pwz02AN11u8i6vv_500.png
> 
> This is actually the third installment of an ongoing story. The first two parts are currently being reworked. Homestuck trolls find the cozy little planet inhabited by monsters and humans. By a stroke of luck there's no subjugation. But the trolls do make themselves at home. After several cases of bad luck its plain to see Kuvoos just isn't settling in.
> 
> As an added note, Trolls don't quite have souls like Monsters and Humans do.


End file.
